


As Long As We All Shall Live

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterIron Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, The Avengers as the Twilight vampires AU that literally nobody asked for, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Clint and Nat are getting marriedagain.Bucky thinks it's sweet! Tony knows better.





	As Long As We All Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

> So ... what happened was, I was suspicious of the prompt being Wedding _s_ plural, and it made me think of Twilight, and how Rosalie and Emmett are always getting remarried.
> 
> And I thought, "I could see Nat and Clint doing that."
> 
> But this is WinterIron Week! So I made it about Tony and Bucky dealing with another one of their weddings.

Clint and Natasha exchanged gleeful glances, their hands clasped tightly. “We're getting married!!!”

Congratulations rang through the room, conversations about arrangements and locations blossoming.

“Wait, _again?_ Isn't it a little early for another one?” Tony groaned.

“Aw, come on, sugar, it's sweet.” Bucky pulled him close, rubbing at his shoulders.

“It was sweet the first forty times,” Tony grumbled into his chest. “Now, it's just getting old.”

“Technically, none of us are getting old,” Clint announced to the room, smirking in the face of all their glares. 

Natasha smacked his head, the impact sounding like stone falling in a quarry. “What did I tell you about never-aging jokes?”

“...That they don't age well?” Clint fled the room, Natasha a blur behind him as she pounced.

Clint's cry echoed through the house. 

“You deserve it!” Sam shouted in their direction. He lowered his voice when he admitted, “But another wedding for those two will be nice.”

“Maybe for you, you're new,” Tony whined.

“Babe...”

“You're new, too,” Tony reminded him. “I've lived through dozens of their weddings. And dozens more to come,” he toasted, his voice completely dry. 

Bucky ruffled his hair. “That's right! Come on, it'll be fun!”

*

“This is horrible!” Bucky groaned, burying his face in Tony's pressed suit. 

“ _Ah, come on, it'll be fun_!” Tony mimicked him, goaded him, and Bucky gave out a strangled little whine. “I told you.”

“I know, I know you did, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, kitten.” 

“It's too late to turn back now, you already agreed to be Clint's best man.”

“I didn't _know_ ,” he whined. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I _warned_ you. So you did know. You just didn't listen to me. And it serves you right, not trusting me.”

“Buckeye! Time for your fitting!” Clint called from two rooms away.

“I'm frozen in time, my measurements haven't changed in seventy years!” Bucky grumbled, low enough for a human to barely hear, but all of the Avengers coven heard the retort, loud and clear. He kissed Tony for a half of a second then rushed over to Clint for another fitting. 

*

“For as long as we both shall live,” chanted Clint and Natasha together, hands clasped tightly and eyes struck on each other sending hearts, before Natasha snatched him up and laid a magnificent kiss on her “new” husband.

They all cheered. The entire coven had come of course, their fellow vampire friends from around the world who were looking for an excuse to get together, all their latest coworkers at the most supremely boring insurance company Shield – it had been Clint's brilliant idea to craft new skills, and they'd been strongarmed into agreeing to stay at Shield until it was time for the coven to move. 

Which probably wouldn't be for another seven or eight years, Tony thought with a smirk. Nat had the gift of foresight, but it only worked on immediate concerns to her health; bad career choices weren't covered. 

But for now, they were both happy, and that was the important thing. They'd chosen a cloudy day, so their skin glowed in a dim way the human guests could ignore, but nothing could dull the brilliant smiles they sent to everyone they laid eyes on. 

Tony slid up to his own husband, who was looking mighty fine in his tux. Bucky would be required to give a toast soon enough, but they had a few minutes to themselves before then. It had been a while since they'd had a wedding – maybe they could claim Clint and Nat had inspired them. 

Bucky pulled him in close, where everything felt safe and warm “How are ya feeling, doll?”

Tony smiled into him. “ _Happy_.”


End file.
